


CinnamonSeptiPlierPie - One shots

by Linadoon



Series: CinnamonSeptiPlierPie fanfics [1]
Category: CinnamonSeptiPlierPie, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtuber RPF, Youtubers, pewdieken - Fandom
Genre: A bit of drama, AU with a Poliamorous relationship :p, Awkward Romance, Basically every relationship you can make with the four, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I have me headcannons for them sexualy, M/M, May make lotsa more if people want it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Senpais!!, Sex, Silly shit I had the idea of working on when I'm bored..., Sometimes..., Stupid romance, but with all due respect to the girls ok?, don't sue me!, one shots, past Amyplier, past MaryKen, past Melix, past Septiishu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: You know you're too addicted to certain youtubers when you notice you're shipping your Four senpais as a OT4 and writes random lemons of each of the possible combinations...--Enjoy the fluff and the smut! ;)I may take requests if you're interested.-Chapter 1: SeptiPlier + PewdieKenChapter 2: SepticPieChapter 3: ToastiPlier





	1. CinnamonSeptiPlierPie - Actually just PewdieKen and Septiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! (This is pure Porn without Plot - on the moment...)  
> Main: PewdieKen, Septiplier  
> Minor: SepticPie, CinnamonSeptiPlierPie  
> Mentioned: --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So, this was the very first lemon that I actually wrote with these guys! This was my first Septiplier story ever! And it isn't even exclusively Septiplier.  
> OOC may ensues, as always.

   “Mark…?”

   “Yes, jack?” Mark turned his head to the young man who had been clinging to his arm for quite some time already. The Irishman looked up at the half-Korean with half lidded blue eyes and deep red cheeks. Mark couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “You’re drunk.”

   “Nope…” Jack hummed, slipping to Mark’s lap and snaking his arms around his boyfriend’s strong shoulders. “Irish people can’t get drunk!” His voice cracked as he protected his pride, so the only thing he got from the red-haired man was a laugh. Jack furrowed his thick eyebrows and leaned closer to the other. “Kiss me…”

   Mark snickered at the command, but complied. Jack tasted like alcohol, as expected, but it wasn’t bad; it was just weird to feel the taste of it after all these years – because, you know, he couldn’t drink or else he would **_die_**. Mark did enjoy drunk Jack, mostly because despite becoming way louder, obnoxious and potty mouthed in the very first shots, after some time of heavy drinking Jack actually turned into a mushy, lazy Irish blob who sometimes couldn’t even remember the difference between Irish and English - despite not knowing that much Irish anyway...

   “Hey! Get a room!” That voice and a moan from Jack brought Mark back to reality, noticing they had just started a really hot making out section with some guests present. “Unless you really want to put on a show.”

   “Yeah, we’re not forced to watch this.” The Swedish man agreed with his boyfriend.

   Mark chuckled, feeling Jack’s lips going down his neck.

   “Sure, ‘cause you two really don’t-- Hm!” He bit his tongue when the other moved, pushing their crotches together. Jack was already pretty hard inside his tight jeans.

   “It’s yer house, yeh know…” Jack said in a slurred manner, smiling down at his boyfriend. “Yer house, yer rules… Yeh can do as yeh please here…”

   Mark took some time to process those words and couldn’t hold back a smirk towards his friends. The other couple raised their eyebrows together in an almost comical fashion.

   “You know what, Jack?” Mark said, his voice low enough to make the younger man shiver under his hands. “You’re right.”

   And before Jack could answer, his mouth was locked in a passionate kiss and he soon forgot whatever it is he was going to say. He moaned as Mark pushed his tongue inside his mouth and pulled the man closer by the shoulders, asking without words for more. The half-Korean man complied and laid the other on the bed.

   “What?” Felix cried out, maybe louder than intended. “Are you serious?”

   “Well, yes…” Mark broke away from Jack to answer. “If I want to fuck my boyfriend, I will. And also…” He chuckled when Jack started pulling at the buttons of his reliable red flannel. “This is my room.”

   Felix's face flushed while Ken chuckled behind him.

   Ignoring the others, Mark glued his lips on Jack’s neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave marks and to make his boyfriend moan even louder. Soon enough, they were both shirtless, their hands roaming down to unbuckle their belts.

   As a stupid last resource, Felix crossed his arms, expecting the other youtubers to stop what they were doing all because of this simple act of grumpiness. Of course, it didn't work.

   “Enjoying the show, Fe’?”

   The Swede almost jumped when hearing Ken’s deep voice against his ear.

   “The fuck, Ken?” He tried to move away, but two strong arms pulled him closer by the waist.

   “Come on…” Ken kept his voice low, making the other shiver. “We could have just left the room earlier…” He pressed his hands against Felix's stomach, slowly going up his chest underneath the shirt. “But you decided to stay… Why was it?”

   That was true and only now did Felix notice that. The door had been open from the beggining! Still, for some reason he became focused on the other couple. He didn’t really know why… He just felt like watching, he guessed? Maybe…? I mean, that was pretty exciting - despite being two of your best friends doing the do. And indeed, why the hell would he want to watch two of his best friends fucking?!

   Felix tried to say something, but found no words when strong fingers started caressing the growing bulge on the front of his jeans.

   “Hm, Have you gotten hard just from watching them, Felix?” Ken chuckled when the blonde whimpered as he got even harder under his ministration. “Should we also do it then?”

   “Wha--“ Felix started.

   “A-ah! Mark!” Jack moaned loud, interrupting the Swede. The Irishman was squirming on the bed, finally all naked, while Mark’s shining colorful hair bobbed up and down between his pale legs. “Ooh, god…”

   The image made all of Felix’s blood drop down to his crotch area and he couldn’t help thrusting against Ken’s hand. Damn, he was so hard! And because of Mark and Séan! Well, he had to agree that they were both sexy as hell, but that was just…

   “Ah… Ah… Jesus…” Jack's moans became louder and louder as Mark started sucking even harder, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. “Oh, yes! That’s so good…”

   “Ack!” Felix almost jumped when feeling a sudden pressure against his neck, right above his pulse point where he was _terribly_ sensitive at. He could even imagine the size of the hickey Ken has just left on him without needing to see it! Shit, that would be a pain to hide the next days! “Alright! Alright! Let’s do it!”

   “Finally.” Ken laughed against his skin before leaning back so they could finally kiss.

   “Shat ap…!” The Swede keened against the kiss, letting the other explore his mouth and caress each part of his exposed torso with those strong hands. “You…” He managed to say when they parted for air. “Fucking tease…”

   In no time, Felix was shirtless, trying to open his pant with shaking hands; while Ken was being of no help, way more focused on covering every single pale part of his boyfriend’s skin with hickeys and bites. The Swedish youtuber sighed when he finally took his pants and boxer off, freeing his already hardening member. Ken took notice of this and snaked his arm around Felix, grabbing his flushed erection.

   “Mn…” The Swede bit his lip, embarrassed of even groaning near the other youtubers, even though they were already too high on lust to even remember they weren't alone.

   Jack moaned and whined as Mark sucked his neck, while pressing fingers against his opening, stretching him more and more. The bottle of lube and two packages of condoms were thrown aside. Did Mark really grab one for Ken? Felix doubted he had the right size for his boyfriend though… Felix hesitated, but since he could see that they would soon reach the same point as the others sooner or later, he reached for it.

   “Heh, eager aren’t you?” Ken chuckled. “Can’t wait to have me inside you, right, Fe’?”

   “S-shat ap!” Felix snapped, his accent thickening. “You’re not even naked yet!”

   “We can fix that…”

   The younger tried not to whine when the hands pleasuring him disappeared. He heard the rustle of clothing, buttons and a belt being opened and thrown away. He looked over his shoulder. Ken was already shirtless, fumbling with his boxers to get them off too. And Felix couldn’t help but stare, no matter how many times he had already seem that guy naked he always felt like stopping and admiring.

   Ken was so big and despite being still a little chubby, he had some really good looking muscles. Strong arms covered in tattoos flexed at every one of his movements and Felix couldn’t help but get turned on by the sight every single time. Gosh, he was a lucky bastard…

   “Like what you see, Fe’?” The American’s voice brought Felix back to reality.

   “Hm… Not that much…” He threw back and turned his face around.

   “Oh, really? Didn't seem like it...” Ken arched an eyebrow and pressed his hands against Felix’s shoulders, his strong fingers pressing against the almost prominent shoulder blades. That was a sensitive area and he knew it very well. Felix tried to hold back a mewl of pleasure, making it sound more like a whine; but it pleased Ken. “Bend down, Fe’” The Swede felt shivers run down his whole body, feeling that warm breath against his neck and ear, so he obeyed without fighting back. “Good boy.”

   Suddenly Felix found his face full of green hair and he blushed even harder, noticing how close he was to Jack’s face in that position. How the hell had he forgotten about those other two guys with all the noises they were making?

   “Oh! Oh, shite!” Moans escaped Jack’s dry lips as he and Mark were already one step up. The American was already inside him, moving his hips slo...owly.

   “Hah… You like it, Séan?” Mark groaned, still keeping the teasing and painful slow pace.

   “Ah… Yes… Yes…!” The Irishman cried out, digging his nails on his boyfriend’s strong arms. “Faster… Fock, faster!”

   Felix couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jack, focusing on his red cheeks and tightly pressed eyes. But then… He yelped when something brushed against his butthole, pulling him out of his thoughts. Ken’s fingers, cold and wet with lube, started to massage his opening, teasingly pushing in and then pulling out.

   “Shit!” Felix bit his tongue as a finger was finally pushed knuckles deep inside of him.

   “Please, pay attention, Fe’.” Ken said in a scolding manner and Felix could practically even  _feel_ the cocky smile he had plastered on his face. He continued, pushing fingers in and out, soon adding another one and scissoring that tight opening.

   “Ah, fuck…!” The Swedish gamer tried to hold himself back. He couldn’t help it, he was just so embarrassed by his noises. He had never sounded like that... Never, till he started doing it with Ken. That man did things to him that he couldn’t even explain! “K-Ken… Shit! Stop teasing…”

   Ken chuckled and decided to comply. This time, when he pushed his fingers as deep as they could, he twisted them.

   “AAH!” Felix threw his head back, feeling the American’s fingertips pressing against his prostate again and again. It felt so good he could come at any moment! Before it could happen, however, Ken pulled out. “Hah… Kee--EEN!”

   Before Felix could even start to protest, Ken’s fingers were replaced by something way bigger and hot, slipping past his lubed opening and pushing inside at a painfully slow pace. And he… He had put a condom on! When did he do that? Felix took a look at the packages, but only one was ripped open. That freaking bastard had brought condoms with himself!

   “Hm… You’re so tight, Felix…” Ken groaned, digging his fingers on his lover’s hips so hard there would be marks left. “You feel… So good…”

   “Hmm… _S-sluta_ …!” Felix managed to say in a long whine, embarrassed by those words.

   The American didn’t wait too long to start moving, he knew the younger would adjust to him sooner or later. So, wasting no time, he started moving his hips, thrusting them in and out in a increasingly fast pace. Felix screamed, forgetting all about the others in bed with them. All that took over his mind was Ken stretching and fucking him, easily finding his prostate once again and pounding against it over and over.

   Soon the room was filled with moans and screams and the creaks of the bed underneath the four guys. For a second Ken and Mark both chucked, having the exact same thought: that looked like a freaking gay porno!

   “Oh, fuck! _F_ - _fan_! Ken…!”

   “Yes! Yes! Oooh, god!”

   Feix and Jack’s moans come out almost together, as they were both fucked against the mattress.

   “A-ah, _fan_ … _Ja_! _ja_...! _Sluta_ _inte_ , Ken…” Felix whimpered, gripping the bed sheets.

   Jack opened his eyes when hearing that swedish talking. He found his friend’s face only centimeters away. Both of them were red, the hair sticking to sweaty foreheads, lips red and swollen from all the kissing and shining blue eyes clouded with pleasure and lust.

   They didn’t really know what took over themselves, but right now, all they wanted to do was to taste those already so abused lips.

   “Ooh, I like it…” Ken moaned with a smirk, watching as Felix and Jack practically devoured each other’s mouth, muffling their loud moans and cries of pleasure.

   “Aw, I’m gonna get jealous…” Mark chuckled, also turned on by the sight – despite a little troubled, but come on, it was all in the heat of the moment! He lifted Jack’s ass a little bit over the mattress, searching for a better angle.

   “Fock! Yes!” The Irishman screamed, arching his back, and pulling away from the Swede, only for a moment though. He grabbed Felix’s blonde hair, pulling him in for another kiss. “M-more! Mgh…!”

   Mark was sure that was meant for him, so he complied, going as fast as his hips could manage. Ken followed suit, knowing that his boyfriend wanted the exact same treatment without the need of any plea.

   “A-ah…!” Felix moaned against Jack’s mouth, feeling a tight warmth building up at the bottom of his stomach. Ken rammed against his prostate so hard he was already seeing stars. “Oooh, Ken…”

   The American knew that tone of voice very well.

   “Are you close, Felix?” He asked with that deep voice of his.

   “Ah… _Ja_! _Ja_! _Snälla_...!” The Swede nodded as best as he could being so near to Jack.

   The Irishman wasn't any different, his dick bobbed between his and Mark’s stomach as his boyfriend fucked him hard, pulling his legs apart and going even deeper.

   “M-Mark! I can’t! I-I’m gonna cum!” He moaned, grabbing the nearest thing to his handS, which happened to be Felix’s hair.

   “O-oh, _gud_!” Felix cried out, the sudden tug – despite commonly caused by Ken’s big hands and not by this tinier one – was enough to push him over the edge. His climax hit him like a wall of bricks and his mind blanked out.

   “Fuck, Felix…!” Ken followed him, thrusting hard and erratically till he finally rode his own orgasm out.

   Jack watched as Felix’s face twisted in pleasure, letting some more swedish babbling, and it helped him reach his own climax, shooting it all over his stomach and chest while crying out his boyfriend’s name. In no time, Mark came at last, digging his fingers on the Irishman’s already marked hips.

   The room quieted down, the only thing to be heard was the youtuber’s quick breathing and even their calming heartbeats. The air was hot and smelled like sex, but it was still comfortable and, believe it or not, not at all weird.

   “Jack?” Mark’s chuckle broke the silence. Jack groaned, seemingly lost between the reality and the dream world. “Guess you’re awake enough to take a bath?”

   “Yes…” He said, reaching his hands up just like a kid. Mark rolled his eyes but helped the other up to a sitting position. But before he could lift the smaller up, he was stopped. “No… I wanna take a bath with Felix…”

   Said youtuber raised his head in surprise.

   “Well… Ok then, I guess…” Mark said, slightly lost. “If you’re okay with it, Felix…? I wouldn’t trust Jack to be by himself in the bathtub as drunk and tired as he is…”

   “Ah, sure!” Felix reluctantly climbed off of the comfortable position in Ken’s embrace and helped the drunken Irishman to the bathroom. Both stumbled at each step, not only thanks to the crazy sex they just had, but also to the booze of not too long ago. They couldn’t help but laugh at themselves.

   As soon as they left the room, the once calm and relaxed ambience of before changed. Mark and Ken exchanged looks.

   “Ok… What happened there…?” Mark asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... These one shots are actually part of a bigger story that I've never wrote...  
> I've been thinking about writing and posting it in here, what do you guys think? Please, leave your opinion, down there :3


	2. SepticPie - When away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC ensues probably... Sorry... :/  
> SMUTTY stop:  
> Main: Jelix, or SepticPie, or PewdieJack... (or whatever you prefer to call...)  
> Minor: ToastiPlier  
> Mentioned: Past Melix

  Jack smiled as two arms wrapped around his waist and a hard stubble brushed against his cheek.  
  “Top o' da mornin’ to ya.” He said turning to the other man.  
  “Morning…” Felix grunted still sleepy, but smiled nonetheless, kissing those exposed pink lips. “Hm, making breakfast?”  
  “Finishin’. Sit down.” The Irishman commanded, turning his attention back to the food.  
  Felix did as told, pouring himself a bit of coffee and sitting down at the table. He pulled his cell phone out of somewhere and started scrolling around his stuff, finding an unread message left.  
  “Ken sent something.” He said as Jack put down their plates on the table, taking a seat beside the blonde.  
  “Oh, what is it?”  
  Felix opened it.

  
  
_Kenpai:_ **Just got at the Con! We’re gonna have a blast! :D**

  
  
  Attached to the text was a selfie of Ken and Mark on their respective booths, which happened to be some meters away due to the long queues made for fans. Mark was pulling his chair, while waving and smiling to the camera; while Ken made a silly face, of course.  
  “Heh, dorks.” Jack laughed. “Hope they 'ave fun.”  
  Felix nodded, too busy drinking his coffee to say something. He scrolled around the photos Ken and Mark had sent the days before, he stopped at the one where the two were kissing after arriving at their hotel room, the text that came with it read:

  
_Kenpai:_ **Gonna have some fun! ;P  
              Wishing you guys were here  <3**

 

  “I miss them already…” He couldn’t help but smile at the message and photo.  
  “Yeah, me too…” Jack agreed, reaching down the bed to pet Edgar’s head; the pug yapped happily at the gesture. “It feels weird without them… Well, as much as they ‘stay’ here, right?”  
  “Hah, yeah.” Felix said, leaving the cell phone aside and eating his food. “Good thing we’ll soon join them, hm? Just some weeks and were off to the US.”  
  “Oh, can’t wait!” Jack did the same. Silence surrounded the two, broken sometimes by Maya and Edgar. “Hey, d'yeh wanna record together today?”  
  “Sure!” The Swede said right away, smiling at the mention of a recording. “What’s in your mind?”  
  “I dunno.” The Irishman shrugged. “Some Gang Beasts? It’s been some time since we last played it.”  
  They agreed and right after finishing breakfast – not even caring to clean the dishes – the two were sitting in front of their computer monitors, starting up a recording.

 

**-o-**

  
  Felix sighed as the pugs kept on pulling on their leashes (well, Edgar did mostly, thankfully Maya was calmer) while they walked down the well known path.  
  The two youtubers had long finished their new video and Jack offered to edit it as Felix walked the dogs. Thought it wasn’t just a normal walking out…  
  A well known building appeared in the distance as Pewds kept on pulling the pugs away from distractions. He was now taking them to the person they would stay with for some time. Marzia Bizognin.  
  Truth be told, that had been the hardest part of their break up: deciding what to do with the dogs. It was as if they were a divorced couple fighting for the guardianship of their kids. Except there wasn’t a fight. They knew that keeping the pugs apart from each other or apart from their both owners would be bad, so they decided to share the guardianship; for a couple of months they would be with Felix, then for the same amount of time they would be with Marzia, repeat and so on.  
  Right now the pugs were under Felix’s wings, but since he and Sean would be preparing to leave in no time, he thought it would be better to already hand them over.  
  And also… He wanted to check on Marzia…  
  Not long after a couple of knocks, said Italian girl opened the door to her apartment.  
  “ _Ciao_ , Felix.” She said with that cute high pitched voice of hers and then squatted down to greet  the dogs. “Hello, Maya, Edgar! How are you two, huh?”  
  “Heh, they were eager to come…” Felix smiled and awkwardly hugged the girl when she stood up again. “How are you?”  
  “Fine. Hey, come on in, I’ve fixed the apartament! Finally, eh?” She giggled, walking in and waiting for the man to do the same, as he obediently did.  
  “Woah, looking good!” The youtuber couldn’t help but be baffled. Marzia had always known how to make things look beautiful. So of course with her apartment it wouldn’t be different. “Great job!”  
  “Thanks.” Marzia blushed a little, before walking over to close the door. Felix took the leash off of the dogs so they could run freely around the house. “It was kind-a difficult, dare I said, since this place has more colors than the other. But it worked.” She stopped for a moment, admiring her work, before turning to the Swede with a smile. “Also, I’m having someone over.”  
  “Oh, really?” Felix asked, even thought a little awkward of actually getting in touch with Marzia’s life. They were still great friends, indeed they were, but it was still weird for him to be just a small, outside part of her life now.  
  “Yes, she’s going to stay for a few days, but anyway…” She waved it off. “So, I heard you guys are really heading to the USA?”  
  “Ah, yeah. Gonna spend some weeks over, with Mark and Ken…” He scratched the back of his neck, but smiled when Marzia seemed interested. “They have promised to give us a trip thru America. So yeah, kind of a tourism trip.”  
  “Oh, that’s nice!” And Felix had spent enough time with the girl to know that she was speaking the truth. If there was something Felix could affirmate was that for Marzia it seemed like their break up was easier; he knew she could hide her feeling very well, but he could read her, he knew she got sad and cried, he still remembered that, but still, she sucked everything up and pulled herself together way easily than he did. “Hope you have fun! America is such an amazing place!”  
  “Yeah, it is.” Felix couldn’t help but smile. Marzia’s joy was really contagious. “Hey, so… Who are you having over?”  
  When Marzia froze, he wanted to hit himself, wondering what he said wrong...  
  “Oh, about that…” She hesitated. “It’s… Mary…”  
  This time, it was Felix’s turn to freeze.  
  “M-Mary? That Mary?”  
  “Yeah, that Mary.” Marzia rolled her eyes and occupied herself on lifting Maya on her arms and heading to Edgar, to make him get off of the new sofa. “We’ve been talking for sometime, you know, since everything happened. So, she decided she wanted to take a break from everything back at Los Angeles and I gave her the idea of traveling, if she could. After sometime, we decided she could stay here. She was kind of interested in knowing more of Great Britain anyway.”  
  As much as it made him happy to see the girls getting along and that Marzia was standing by Mary’s side, being that commonly mentioned “friendly shoulder”, or “helping hand”, somehow, there stil was a weird feeling on the thought of having your ex-girlfriend befriending your current boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend. Well… You could never underestimate women, you know? Don’t judge him!  
  “And… How is she…?” He dared to ask.  
   Marzia sighed.  
  “She’s better. That much I can say.” She let Maya go down after much squirming. “Kind of mad, sad, yes… But she’s fine. After all, life has to go on.” And once again she stopped, so suddenly Felix got surprised. Two shining brown eyes looked the man up and down. “But she is ok, that’s important.”  
  “What about you, Marzia?” Felix couldn’t hold back the question. “How are you?”  
  Marzia hesitated once again, pulling a strand of hair while thinking about how to answer. Every second that passed made Felix practically scream inside.  
  “I’m fine too…” She finally said. “It was tough, as I know it was for you too.” The Swede nodded. “But, it’s as I said, life goes on. I coped and accepted. Since then I’ve been helping Mary doing the same, I guess… Felix…?”  
  Felix didn’t answer. He couldn’t help it, dammit, he couldn’t! He wasn’t that much of a sentimental type of guy, but he couldn’t hold it back…  
  “I’m sorry…” Was all he found himself being able to say.  
  “Felix, don’t!” Marzia snapped, surprising the man. “Don’t apologize as if this was your fault or something…”  
  “But it was, wasn’t it?” Felix felt the sting of tears on his eyes, but tried to hold them back. “I mean, Ken and I… W-we knew we shouldn’t, but we did it anyway! I’ve never meant for any of this to happen! I’ve never meant to hurt you, nor hurt Mary!” He ignored whatever it was Marzia said (which happened to be “You didn’t hurt me…”). “And… And I’m so sorry…”  
  “Felix, don’t apologize!” The girl rushed in. “You don’t need to apologize for falling in love! Especially for falling for Ken! I mean, I could see what you two were building together, how it fitted…”  
  “But I still love you, Marzia!”  
  If it weren’t for the strength in his voice, Marzia wouldn’t have been startled by the statement. Those weren't news for her.  
  “More than Ken…?”  
  Felix hesitated, pondering what to say, but since he didn’t want to lie...  
  “N-no…” He uncomfortably shifted in place. “B-but… As much as I--”  
  “-- Love Mark and Sean as well.” The girl smiled, it seemed kind of sad. “Felix, you were born with the capacity of loving many people in the same amount. That’s beautiful, but…” She sighed. “I wasn’t…”  
  “I’m sorry…” The gamer whispered, feeling defeated.  
  “Stop apologizing.” Marzia repeated, taking some steps closer. “Felix, I still love you too. But I want you to be happy, and I know that being with them is what you want and what makes you feel complete.” She rested her hand on Felix’s shoulder, as tender and caring as it had always been. “But I gotta look after my own happiness as well, as _mamma_ would instruct me to do. And… I wouldn’t be happy ‘sharing’ you like that…”  
  That talk made him remember of all the two of them had had for all those long passed six years. He knew he would never forget those times, and he knew he would miss them terribly…  
  “I… Understand…” He still had to agree with everything she said. Gosh, he did love Marzia, so of course he wanted her to be ok, to be happy. Maybe she would find somebody else, someone who would love her as he did, but only her this time. “Thank you, Marzia… I mean, for being so understanding…”  
  “How could I not?” The Italian giggled. “Love is one of the greatest gifts of humanity. We might as well share it, right-a?” She scrunched her nose. “That sounded cheesy…”  
  “Heh, it did!” Felix laughed, being followed by the girl. But soon the laugh subdued and they were silent again, staring into each other’s eyes.  
  Brown and Blue. Brown eyes were so beautiful for Felix… It was funny to think how Marzia’s chocolate eyes held the same control over him as Ken’s big brown ones, pulling him closer and closer.  
  It happened fast. Just a press of lips, tender, sweet and warm, and they were apart again.  
  “Thanks…” Felix dared to say again. The girl just smiled.  
  After taking some time with goodbyes to the dogs and receiving a “have fun on your trip!” from Marzia, the Swede waved and left.  
  And now, without the dogs helping to distract him, he found himself in peace to collect his thoughts. After all, he knew that talk wasn’t going to leave him alone that soon…

 

**-o-**

  
  Felix opened the door silently and closed it as quietly, as if scared of waking some monster up, but this wasn’t a video game, it was real life and there wasn’t any monster on his house. No monster, but a green haired Irishman; who happened to be already in front of the entrance door.  
  “There yeh are!” Jack said exasperated. “What took yeh so long? I’ve called!”  
  “Oh…?” Felix looked down at his cell phone. There was a note of missed call from ‘Jackaboy’ and two unread messages. Geez, had he really spent so long wandering around for Jack to get so worked up? “Sorry… I didn’t hear it. Kind of had a lot in my head…”  
  “Sure…” The Irishman checked the other up and down, knowing that something was up. He was actually expecting to see the Swede somewhat in that state once he returned, after all, he went to see his ex-girlfriend who he still had feelings for – all of them knew that. “Hey, wanna talk?”  
  Felix hesitated, unsure if he wanted to throw all of his feelings and thoughts over Jack, but…  
  “Yeah, sure…”  
  They sat down on the vintage sofa, the house silent without the two noisy pugs, and it took some time for Felix to finally start talking. He repeated the whole talk, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder while said man caressed his naked arm, running his fingers up and down to calm him down.  
  “She’s right, yeh know?” Jack said, his usually chirper and loud voice, this time calm and tender.  
  “It’s just so selfish!” Felix hid his face on his friend’s shoulder.  
  “What d’yeh mean?” The Irishman turned his head around, looking down at messed blonde hair.  
  “Don’t you think it's selfish?”  Felix raised up glassy blue eyes. “Goddammit! Ken and I broke two fucking relationships just so we could be together! We… simply… Left them! Like ‘hey, I like my best friend, goodbye’! This is just so… Fucked up!” And finally he let himself go, crying on Jack’s shoulder. “We simply decided to do what we wanted without caring about what they would feel! We are… Nothing but two selfish douches!”  
  “Hey, hey! Now, don’t yeh dare go there!” Sean turned around on the sofa, grabbing Felix’s shoulders and trying to look him in the eyes. “That’s not true! Ye’re not selfish! Yeh cannot blame yerself fer who yeh fall in love with!” Still, the Swedish didn’t show his eyes. “And, geez! All this yeh said? Bullshit! When didn’t yeh care fer what Marzia felt? Dude, didn’t yeh even try ta talk with Mary after all that happened?” Felix simply sniffed, not really wanting to remember that talk. “Yeah, yeh can’t help fallin’ in love with someone, but still yeh were always trying ta look out fer everyone’s well bein’! That’s one of the things that make yeh a great man, Felix! Yes, they got hurt, but so did yeh and Ken! Think on the good side, would the girls feel better still datin’ yeh two but knowing that yeh two had a thing goin’ on? I don’t think so…”  
  That talk sounded weirdly alike another one Felix had with Ken, a long time ago, way before they were officially together; and the Swede couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly.  
  “Look at it!” Jack said suddenly, putting his fingers under the blonde’s chin and raising his face up. “Look at that smile! That’s how I like ta se yeh! Smiling! And I’m pretty sure that’s how Marzia would like ta see yeh too!” Felix couldn’t stop the blood from flowing to his cheeks, and this only made the Irishman smile more. “So, stop worryin’ ‘bout these things, ‘kay?”  
  Felix nodded.  
  “There yeh go.” Sean giggled, before leaning in and pressing butterfly kisses against the Swede’s pink cheeks, going down to his mouth. It was a simple but long peck on the lips before he pulled away. “Here, let me cheer yeh up.” He said, raising an eyebrow, Felix laughed and shrugged, but didn’t move. The Irishman rolled his eyes and kissed the other again, this time lingering a little longer.  
   Felix moaned against those lips, opening his mouth so Jack’s tongue could find his own. The Irishman’s hands lowered to strong shoulders, slowly caressing the tattooed arms of his boyfriend, whose hands had found their way to his waist.  
   “Let me show how happy yeh make me…” Sean said after breaking apart for air, but soon resuming kissing the other, nibbling and sucking the pale skin on his neck.  
  “Jack…” Felix sighed, embarrassed with those words but way to excited by the Irishman’s mouth to actually care. He raised his arms obediently as the other started pulling his shirt, throwing it to the side. “Hah…”  
  Slowly, but with the same intensity of before, Jack took his kisses to the Swede’s chest, caressing his sides. He took his time with the pink nipples, sucking one while pinching and pulling the other with his fingers. He knew how much the other liked to be touched there and he wasn’t disappointed when Felix moaned, his chest already rising and falling at a faster pace.  
   Jack decided to give some work for his free hand and lowered it to the front of his lover’s pants, feeling the bulge growing there, tightly hidden under the denim.  
  “Ye’re so easy ta excite, Felix.” He commented.  
  “S-shat ap…” Felix whined, his accent thickening automatically, but he laughed together with the other. “Mn…”  
  Wasting no time, Jack opened Felix’s fly and pulled those tight jeans off, throwing them over the already discarded shirt. He pressed his fingers against the outline of Felix’s hard on underneath the boxers, making the Swede sigh. He bent down, brushing his lips teasingly against it, feeling as it got warmer and harder under his mouth. The pre-cum was already forming a stain on the material.  
  “S-Sean…” Felix whined once again. “S-stop teasing…”  
  The Irish youtuber pulled off that last piece of clothing and freed Felix’s leaking erection, much to the Swede’s happiness. Slowly Jack licked it, from the base to the head till Felix was moaning, breathless underneath him; and then finally took the slick head inside his mouth.  
  “Oh, god! Sean… Mn!” Felix cried out, grabbing Jack’s green hair as the Irishman took him a little bit more inside that hot mouth.  
  It was a problem that both of them had terrible gag reflex, but they still tried their best, they just couldn’t take it way to deep. To help out, Jack grasped the base of Felix’s cock, pumping it in time with his sucking, feeling as the fingers on his hair became tighter.  
  “Ah, ah-- _Fan_ , Sean!” As the knot in his belly started to get tighter, Felix’s voice got higher without his consent, spilling out nonsense in Swedish in a high pitched tone. It would normally be embarrassing, but he was way too lost in pleasure to actually give a damn. “ _J-jag_ … _J_ -I’m gonna c-cum…!”  
  But before he could do so, Jack pulled out with a wet _pop_ , getting up over the couch so he could be on the same level as the other.  
  “W-why…?” Felix pouted with a whine.  
  “I like to fuck yeh up, that’s why.” Jack laughed, kissing the pout away.  
  “You bitch…” Felix said between kisses, grabbing Jack by the hair and pulling him closer.  
  “That’s me Poods.” Jack said smugly. He felt as the other moved his hips, thrusting weakly against his leg searching for some sort of friction. Not wanting to leave the other in need, he moved his waist a little, so they could finally grind against each other. “Oh, fock…”  
  “Mn…!” Felix bit his lip, pressing his naked member against Jack’s clothed crotch again and again, wanting to finally release the tight and warm knot pressing against his belly. And finally Jack allowed him to it. “Oh, yes…!”  
  “Cum fer me, luv…” Jack whispered on the Swede’s ear, making his voice raspy and deep, as he knew that could make any one of them come easily. “I wanna hear yeh when yeh come, Felix…”  
  “Oh, fffuck! S-Se-- Sean!” It didn’t take long for Felix to burst. Holding tightly to Sean’s arms, he finally let himself go, shooting all over his stomach and Jack’s chest. He didn’t dare let go of the Irishman as he rode out his climax, clinging to him as his breath slowly calmed down.  
   Jack didn’t dare disturb him to much, busying himself with covering Felix’s face and neck with kisses, making him giggle.  
  “Hm… Sean…” The Swede returned to reality, still feeling something hard and hot against his now limp member. “You’re still hard…”  
  “I know…” Jack said, moving his hips a little bit and “accidentally” bumping his erection against the other, earning a long whine as reward. “But, who said we were done?”  
   Felix only smiled, pulling the other down to kiss his lips once again, but they were soon apart.  
  “Let’s go to bed.” Jack said, already getting up and pulling Felix’s arms so he could follow him.  
  The two went as fast as they could go to the room, without being able to keep their hands to themselves all the way to the bed, where they threw themselves on. Locking his lips with Felix’s once again, Jack continued to grind against the other, pressing their bodies together till he could feel Felix becoming hard again. Out of breath, he finally stopped, reaching for the lube and condoms that were securely kept on the night stand.  
  “Hey, Jack…” Felix called, pulling the hem of Jack’s shirt. “I think you’re too overdressed…”  
   Jack chuckled, taking no time to pull his shirt off and throw his pants and underwear away.  
  “Better?” He asked, looking down at the other with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.  
  Holy shit, that man was sexy! Felix licked his lips, wanting to taste the other once again. His half hard member twitched between his legs with the thought.  
  “Way better! Come here!” He pulled the Irishman down harshly, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Finally with more room to move after leaving the sofa, they let their arms and legs tangle around each other, kissing, nibbling, touching and grinding. It felt so good like this, body to body, it only made Felix want more. “Hah… I want you inside me…”  
   Jack was surprised by the straight forwardness of the sentence; it was rare to hear Pewds say such a thing not as a joke. But, goddamn was it sexy. How could Jack not comply? He wasted no time into getting the lube open, squirting some of it on his fingers and guiding them down to Felix’s entrance.  
  “There we go.” Slowly, he slipped a finger in, feeling the resistance and carefully pushing in a little bit more.  
  “Ghm, just do it…” Felix whimpered, biting his lip.  
  The Irish gamer did as told, thrusting his finger once or twice before adding another one – the Swede hissed but didn’t complain – slowly scissoring them and stretching the tight opening a bit more. The keening Felix was making was enough for Jack. He added a third finger, thrusting them harder and faster, deeper even. He searched around with his fingers, curving them a little bit...  
  “Oh, shit!” Felix moaned, closing his eyes as Jack pressed against his prostate. “N-no…”  
  “What was it, Felix?” He asked, with a smirk, teasingly thrusting his fingers against that spot again and again.  
  “I-I said… I want you inside me!” The Swede whined, looking up at the other from underneath his eyelashes. His blue eyes darkly clouded by lust. “Just fuck me already!”  
  “Ok…” Gosh, Jack felt he could practically come from the sight and the command. He put on the condom and lined himself to Felix’s entrance, slowly pushing in. “Oh, god…”  
  “Hm, yes…!” Felix bit his lip, moving his hips a little bit, wanting to feel more.  
  “Geez, calm down, yeh slut!” Jack said jokingly, earning a small giggle from the other, what somehow helped the Swede relax. He focused once again into pushing inside the other, going deeper with every thrust till he was finally all the way in. “Ooh… Ye’re so tight, Felix…”  
  As answer, the Swede simply smiled and moaned, once again moving against the other, but this time being allowed to. The Irishman started moving, slowly at first, and then gaining speed. It didn’t take long for Felix to be reduced to a mob of moans, clinging to Jack’s back and leaving red marks on his pale skin.  
   Jack moaned together, feeling a delicious burning pleasure going down his back with every scratch – he had a pain kink, can you blame him? He held Felix’s waist tightly, probably leaving dark bruises and, despite knowing the Swede didn’t like pain as much as him, he knew that Felix was enjoying it too. Jack moved a little bit, trying to find that spot once again…  
  “ _F-fan_!” Bingo! “ _Ja_ , Sean! Right there…! Ah!” With every thrust Felix got louder and louder. For a moment Jack thought about the neighbors and what they could be hearing, only to remember the bedroom was kind of sound proof. But even if they did hear something, fuck them! Who really cares?  
  “Do yeh like this, hm?” Jack asked once again with his deep voice, making the Swede whine. With that voice, he would reach his end way too soon! “Do yeh like when I ram inside yeh like that?” To prove his point he thrusted harshly against the other, hitting Felix’s prostate dead on.  
  “Ah! _Ja_! _Ja_! _S-snabbare_ …!” More Swedish meant Felix would lose it soon, Jack could see it. But, as much as he wanted to make the blonde come all over himself again, right now he wanted it to last longer.  
  He bent down, slowing his movements, but keeping the strength, planting kisses all over Felix’s neck and face. There was a moment amidst the powerful waves of pleasure that Felix giggled as butterfly kisses were pressed against his cheeks, only to be replaced with harsh sucks and bites when they reached his neck.  
  “Hm… Sean…” Said man, lifted his head so he could stare at those eyes. “ _Jag älskar dig_ …”  
  Whoa, even more Swedish. Alright, now the Irishman knew there was no way of stopping it.  
  “I love yeh too.” He answered, kissing those swollen lips once again, moaning when Felix bit and sucked on his lower lip.  
  Still not breaking the kiss, Jack lifted his hands form Felix’s waist to grab his legs, pushing them apart a little more so the Swede was even more exposed to him, letting him go deeper. Finally they fell apart as Felix threw his head back with a strangled scream.  
  “Ah, _fffan_!” He pulled Jack’s hair without noticing, making him grunt. “I-I’m gonna… Cum!”  
  “Hm… M-me too…” Jack moaned, feeling himself reaching his end also, wondering if they could finish together… He locked his eyes on Felix’s expression as his moans got even louder and Swedish. Eyes closed, face flushed red and hair sticking to a sweaty forehead. “Gosh, ye’re so pretty, Felix…”  
  Almost as if on cue, Felix reached his climax, arching his back over the bed and screaming the Irishman’s name as loud as his dry throat could handle. And not to long after, Jack followed him, thrusting erratically till he was able to ride out his full orgasm.  
  They stood like that for some time, arms wrapped around each other and heaving chests glued together, till the ecstasy finally settled down and they were left with nothing but tiredness.  
   Jack hummed when feeling fingers caressing his hair, feeling sleepiness getting closer with every single movement. He grabbed the hand, and kissed it, before raising his head and kissing those smiling lips.  
  “So…” Felix started, earning a hum of acknowledgement from the other. “I’m pretty, huh?”  
  The green-haired man rolled his eyes with the comment and the smirk.  
  “Hope this didn’t go over yer head but…” He moved a little so he could kiss that smirk away. “Yeah, guess yeh are.”  
  “Aw, stop it, you…” Felix giggled before answering the kiss, letting his fingers intertwine with Jack’s green locks, pulling him a little bit closer.  
  “Better?” The Irishman asked, his blue eyes soft.  
  “Yes, better.” Felix smiled, wrapping his arms around Jack and being reciprocated. “Thank you.”  
   Jack kissed a spot under the Swede’s ear and was starting to move off of him, when a soft _ping_ grabbed their attention.  
  “Message…”  
  With a groan, Jack got up and walked up to the pants he had thrown on the floor, finding the device inside one of the pockets. He unlocked it and looked up the new message.  
  “Hah! Seriously!” He snorted.  
  “What is it?” Felix didn’t even dare move on the bed, understanding what it should be by the Irishman’s laugh.  
  “They think they’re a big deal, don’t they?” Jack flopped beside the other, handing him the cell phone.  
  It was another message from Ken.  
  
_Ken:_ **BTW, how are you guys holding up without us?  
**           **We feel so sorry of leaving you guys without our amazing presence… ;P**  
  
  Felix couldn’t help but laugh, suddenly having an idea.  
  “How about we show them how much we’re suffering without them?” He smiled and Jack agreed with a laugh.

 

**\- meanwhile at a hotel back in America -**

  
  Mark and Ken were back on their hotel room.  
  “Man, this Con is so much fun!” Ken mentioned after swallowing a big part of his hamburger. “Seriously am wishing this never end!”  
  Mark agreed silently, still chewing on his own snack. When, suddenly… _Ping!_ They both pulled out their cell phones.  
  “Hm! Message from Sean.” The half Korean said, wasting no time to open it.  
  “Got it too!” Ken did the same.

  
_Jackaboy:_ **Geez, how are we holding up?  
**                   **Easy to say…**

  
  Another _Ping_! And the message continued.

  
_Jackaboy:_ **Wishing you guys were here <3**

 ****  
And, attached to it was a photo. Of Jack and Felix, hair tousled and skin shining with sweat, completely naked and chest to chest; chests that, by the way, were covered on what was the evidence of what they were up to not to long ago.  
  The two man stared at the photo.  
  “ **WHEN WILL THIS CON END?!** ” Ken practically smashed the hamburger on his hand.  
  While Mark silently agreed once again, already saving the photo… Just in case…


	3. Toastiplier - So what do you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while! So, of course, OOC ensues...  
> SMUTTY stop:  
> Main: ToastiPlier (MarKen, CinnamonIplier, whatever you want to call it)  
> Minor: SepticPie, SeptiPlier, PewdieKen  
> Mentioned: --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently facing an art/writing block, so, I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others. Either way, enjoy it.  
> I love ToastIplier, but there isn't enough of them.  
> -  
> This fic was also inspired by one of my art Senpais, who once drew some things of this rarepair, which I still have saved on my computer. <3

   Mark flipped through the images on his cell phone. There were so many photos of Chica! And, of course, lots of photos of his boyfriend. Mark loved taking pictures of Jack, he was such a delight! Sometimes he would look so calm, mature and innocent, then sometimes he would look crazy, silly or just downright naughty – he saved those photos in a special folder. But in each and every one of them he was simply beautiful.

  But, by now, most of the photos Mark had of his boyfriend, who was back at Brighton, were also filled with another person. Felix. Now, he didn’t get angry or annoyed because they were together, just a little jealous…

  I mean, Mark liked Felix, he was a nice guy and a great friend. It was just weird to “share” his boyfriend with him. Mark and Jack loved each other of course, they wouldn’t still be dating if they didn’t! Still, there was something between the Irishman and the Swede, something the red haired man just couldn’t actually grasp. A long time ago he accepted those feelings for the wellbeing of his relationship, not only with Jack, but with his friends, but still, he couldn’t understand it fully…

  It made him think… Was he able of feeling the same for somebody else besides Jack?

  Like, towards Felix… He did admire the Swede in many ways, he enjoyed the company of that funny, annoying bastard that he was. Felix was also pretty generous and kind of sentimental behind those walls of a cool dude. Mark felt happy with him, but…

  He left the gallery and opened whatsapp. Felix was online.

 

 _Mark:_ **Hey, Felix, can I ask you something?** **  
**

  
  Just some seconds and – _ping_ – he answered.

  
_Felix:_ **As long as it isn’t about how I get more views than you…** **  
****Go ahead :p**

  
  Mark rolled his eyes.

  
_Mark:_ **I already know that’s because people like trash content, thank you very much** **  
** **Anyway, in all seriousness…** **  
** **Please don’t take this as something bad…** **  
** **But what do you feel for Jack?**

  
  Mark waited. There was a pause and he even though the other youtuber wouldn’t answer, but the “typing” beside the silly photo – he had to put a photo of Mark Zuckerberg even here, what the fuck, Felix? – said otherwise.

  But apparently Felix had erased his original message and changed it for a smaller one:

  
_Felix:_ **Is everything ok between you guys?**

  
_Mark:_ **Yes, we’re fine** **  
****Sorry** **  
****I’m just with a lot in my mind…**

  
_Felix:_ **Fine…** **  
** **You know, if I were you I would be as worried!** **  
** **I can steal your pretty boy in a second! >;)** **  
** **But Jack is a stubborn potato, so whatever… ¬¬** **  
**

  
  Mark couldn’t help but laugh. You can easily count on Felix to lighten the mood. The Swede continued typing:

  
_Felix:_   **I guess I can describe myself as like a Polyamorous or something** **  
** **Tho I don’t really like to use labels or shit like that** **  
** **Look, the best way for me to say it** **  
** **Is that I feel for Jack the exact same I feel for Ken**

  
  Another pause.

  
_Felix:_ **And for Marzia**

  
  Mark nodded in acknowledgment, even though the blonde wasn’t there to see it.

  
_Felix:_ **And for you**

  
  “Wait, what?” Mark was surprised, but maybe he shouldn’t. He knew very well how Felix was, he liked to mess with people, but he could be nice and romantic in his own way, still...

  
_Felix:_ **Sorry** **  
****Hope this isn’t weird for you**

  
_Mark:_ **No, it’s ok…** **  
****But you mean you like Jack as a lover then?**

  
_Felix:_ **Lover, best friend, sex buddy** **  
** **Yeah, basically** **  
** **I like all of you guys in the same amount,** **  
** **I really don’t know if this is the best way to say it but…**

  
_Mark:_ **I get it, don’t worry** **  
****Tell me…**  
           **Do you think Jack likes you the same way?**

  
_Felix:_ **Of course!! :v** **  
****I don’t know… Maybe?** **  
****You should ask him yourself** **  
****But don’t worry Mark, Jack loves you, I know he does** **  
****Like, trust me** **  
****You guys are so lovey dovey it makes me gag… :p** **  
**

  
_Mark:_ **Haha, thanks, we try ;)** **  
****I just really wanted to understand this better, that’s all** **  
****I think I get it a little bit** **  
****Thanks, man** **  
****Hey, what’s Jack up to?**

  
  There wasn’t a written message, instead Mark received an audio of a well known voice.  
  “YEAH!” It was muffled, apparently recorded from the other side of a door. “Oh, that was awesome! Lemme try that again!”

  
_Felix:_ **Screaming**

  
_Mark:_ **Then that means he is healthy** **  
****You better take good care of him, you Swedish meatball! :v** **  
**

  
_Felix:_ **I’ll freaking roast this potato! >:D** **  
**

  
_Mark:_ **Hey, watch it!** **  
** **He’s my potato!**

  
  He laughed at the joke, even though he knew what it could imply, and they finished the talk.

  Indeed, the word Polyamory made sense, he had already made his research over this right after the incident of Jack and Felix starting an affair. He still regretted the way he reacted to it by the way, especially after Jack told him everything, feeling so guilty and being so honest about not wanting to hurt anyone. It was good that everything was settled down now. Mark and Jack were a couple and so were Felix and Ken, but still those two had their own little affair; could it even be called that? I mean, it wasn’t just sex, Mark wasn’t dumb, he could see the love between those two.

  Felix was a Polyamorous guy and so was Jack. Ken… Well, he wasn’t sure. But what about him? Was Mark a polyamorous person?

  He loved Jack in the exact same ways Felix mentioned, if not more! Lover, a best friend… But what about Felix and Ken? He liked them a lot, but as lovers…? He wasn’t really sure.

  “Jack says your serious face is sexy…” A voice startled Mark. “For me, it sometimes looks like you’re trying to kill someone with your mind.” Ken smiled, closing the doors and hanging the dogs’ leashes. “Which is sexy anyway, so forget what I said.”

  Mark laughed.

  “Well, thanks.” He commented, but soon went back to those other thoughts. Ken seemed to be pretty much like Felix when related to their relationship… Did Ken feel something for Jack? Or for Mark?

  Did Mark feel anything for him?!

  Well, Ken was a really nice guy, a funny and a loyal friend and just like a huge teddy bear – or a wild bear all together, seriously! And, Mark had to admit to himself, he did find Ken sexy. He was just so huge and so buff, despite still chubby.

  Mark couldn’t hold back a stupid blush. Yes, Ken was sexy. But those were all physical traits, it made him wonder if there was something more or if it was just that…

  “So…” Ken said after moments of silence, drinking something. “What are you fussing about?”

  “I’ve been wondering…” He thought. “You know, all of this, of you and Felix and Jack and I… And the two being together… What are your thoughts about it?”

  “That it’s sexy to see them together?” Ken laughed. “I’m… Okay, I guess. They like each other, what can I do about it? It’s better to have them doing something with our knowledge than behind our backs, right?”

  “Yes, you’re right.” Mark nodded, sliding to the other corner of the couch so Ken could sit beside him. “But I mean like… About Jack and Felix being together in that way but still loving us. It’s just… It’s kind of weird, I guess? Do you know what I mean?”

  “Yes, I do.” The other man laughed and shrugged. “But as long as we’re still ok, I’m fine with it.”

  Mark nodded. Ken was right. It was interesting to see how the other didn’t question such thing; Ken was a pretty open minded guy, Mark learned.

  “Ken, are you polyamorous?” The older man looked down at the other and didn’t answer right away. “I was just wondering… Felix is and so is Jack, probably, I don’t know if he would like the label... But what about you?”

  Ken stopped to think, shaking his almost empty glass.

  “Not really…” He finally said, much to Mark’s relief, who let out the air he didn’t notice he was holding. “I mean, ‘polyamory’ is like loving lots of people, right? In that area, no, I’m not. I only love one person at a time.” And then he smiled, sipping his drink calmly. “But when talking about getting physical with others I find sexy, I have no problem.”

  He looked down at Mark by the corner of his eyes and the other man couldn’t help but blush a little bit. Ken was talking about _him_ , saying that he thought he was sexy.

  “So, you wouldn’t mind…” He stopped, but the words jumped out before he could stop them. “Having sex with me?”

  Silence once again.

  Ken stared at him for some seconds and Mark stared back, none of them moved and the half-Korean couldn’t help but feel stupid and embarrassed by what he said. But before Mark could say anything else more, a hand grabbed his face and pulled him forward.

  Their lips pressed together almost violently, but after the first clash, it became softer. Ken’s mouth was hungry, but still tender, as if he was just testing the waters. Mark answered to the kiss, letting Ken practically devour his mouth, and he tried not to moan. The kiss was hot! No wonder Felix was always a red mess whenever they kissed.

  It was weird to have such thick beard brushing against his lips and face, but that feeling seemed to make it even better. Mark couldn’t hold back a shiver as excitement washed over his body like an electrical shock.

  But, way too soon, Ken backed away. Mark let out a small whimper, already missing the contact.

  “So…” Ken laughed. “What do you think?”

  “I think…” The red-haired was breathless. “I think I want you in my bed…” It wasn’t really related to the first question, but he was in no position to care.

  The bigger man chuckled and got up, walking over to the staircase. Mark watched, unable to get his focus away from that man, he was still a little bit stunned. That was such an amazing kiss. I mean, he loved Jack’s kisses, from the most lustful one to the sweetest peck on the lips, those were the best! But Ken’s kiss felt way different than anything Mark had ever experienced before…

  “Hey?” The red-haired blinked once or twice, the other was still waiting by the staircase. “Are you coming?”

  Mark stuttered for a moment and decided to simply nod, getting up from his sitting spot and following the brunet. There wasn’t much talking and Mark was actually happy for it, but he wasn’t expecting so much action right away.

  They entered Ken and Felix’s room and the bigger man closed the door, despite not having anyone else in the house. And before Mark could even react, he was pressed against the cold wooden surface, with Ken once again ravishing his lips.

  This time he didn’t hold back his moans, feeling Ken’s strong and hot body pressing against him. Holy shit, that man was so big, he held Mark down and there was no escaping from him. In no time Mark’s shirt was thrown away and Ken was exploring his chest with his fingers.

  They parted when air became a problem, but Ken didn’t stop, simply resumed his kissing this time under Mark’s ear.

  “K-Ken…” Was all Mark managed to say, still breathless and dazed. Ken’s hands were warm, caressing his sides and pressing and pulling his nipples in such a way… Mark felt lightheaded. “W-wait… Wait a minute…!”

  And Ken did so. He pulled away, looking down at the other man.

  “You ok?” He asked.

  “Y-yes…” Mark took a deep breath. “You just… Is this how you do it with Felix? Destroy him?”

  “Basically.” Ken shrugged like no big deal, smirking. “I guess you’re not ready for me, huh?”

  “Of course I am!” Mark smiled, getting into the game, despite still breathless. “Just let me get my surroundings right…” He took another deep breath, running a hand over his messy hair, he was sweating already!

  “So?” The other said, his big arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t have all day…”

  “Of course you do…” Mark rolled his eyes. He looked over to the bed, it wasn’t made, blankets scattered all around, like something had happened there not too long ago. But that wasn’t true.

  That was Ken’s bed, Ken and Felix’s bed. Mark wasn’t really sure if they should do it there, but… Oh, who cares? Ken and Felix had already banged in his and Jack’s bed once, so what was the big deal?

  “So?” His thoughts were cut short when Ken pulled him closer. “Is your break over?”

  And they were kissing again. Ken was just as hungry as before, but this time Mark was more ready for it.

  “Mn…” He moaned against the kiss, feeling Ken’s hands going down to his ass and gripping it hard. “Hah…!”

  “You have such a nice ass…” Ken whispered as they broke apart once again. Mark didn’t know how to answer, he felt so hot, he didn’t know if it was because of the kiss or just because it had been so long; with Jack gone all he had to himself was his hand and… Some of the toys they had bought. “I wanna fuck it so badly.”

  “Oh, fuck yes…” Mark moaned tugging on Ken’s shirt till the bigger man pulled it over his head, throwing it aside. For a second, Mark took a look on Ken’s chest. He maintained his statement: Ken was fucking sexy.

  “Like what you see?” The bigger man chuckled.

  “Yes…” He was able to say, laying his hands against Ken’s chest. “You have an awesome body…”

  Ken chuckled again, pulling Mark with him towards the bed. And when the half-Korean noticed, he was laying down on it, Ken climbing above him and resuming their kisses, hands roaming down Mark’s body.

  Mark moaned, feeling those strong fingers digging into his sides, feeling the weight of Ken’s body pressing against him, heavy and hot. His body reacted by itself, hips bucking, trying to find more contact between them. But Ken kept him in place without difficulty, much to his annoyance.

  He almost hadn't noticed how freaking needy he was. He missed Jack after all…

  Jack…

  A soft wave of guilt dropped down his stomach.

  “Mark?” Ken must have noticed when he went still and stopped kissing his neck, climbing up to stay on his level. “What’s up?”

  “Nothing, I just…” No, it wasn’t nothing. He sighed deeply, throwing his head on the pillows. “Sorry, I… I just thought of Jack…”

  “You want to stop?” Ken asked and he sounded so understanding, it made Mark smile a bit.

  “I’m not sure… I don’t want to stop…” Mark said, running a hand over his red fringe. “But… Having sex with someone else beside Jack, even if it's you, just feels… Wrong…? That’s not the word I’m searching for, but…”

  Ken hummed, nodding.

  “I think you’re thinking too much.” He said and the other raised an eyebrow. “Look… I know that you and Jack love each other like hell. I do love Felix too. But honestly… What is this exactly, that we’re doing? We’re just testing the waters.” He shrugged. “I mean, I’m not saying it’s good to do stuff behind their back, but… If you asked Jack if we could have sex, how do you think he would say?”

  Mark thought. He knew Jack very well, he didn’t want to put words in his mouth, but he could almost see, when telling his boyfriend about how he just wanted to try something, the smile Jack would give him, the soft movement of his shoulders, as he said it was ok.

  Mark nodded. Ken was always the greatest voice of reason amongst them - beside Jack, sometimes.

  “Mark, I mean it.” Ken said, still the calm, serious voice. “Do you want to ask him?”

  The red-haired thought a little bit, his hand reached for his pants’ pocket, pulling out the cellphone he had shoved there. He took a look at the screen. There was the message Jack had sent him, he could read a bit of it…

 

 _Sean <3:_ **Hey. I love you...**

 

  Mark smiled. He just turned to the side, putting the cellphone on the nightstand and returning to the position Ken had put him in.

  “No?” Ken asked.

  “Not now.” Mark shook his head, sighing softly. “I think you're right, I'm thinking too much. Jack would agree with you.”

  “Yeah, and I can help you stop thinking for a bit.” The bigger man said and smiled when hearing the other laugh a little. Ken bent down, pressing his lips on Mark’s neck once again, and resuming his actions.

  Mark moaned, feeling Ken’s hands grabbing his sides once again, fingers going under the waistband of his trousers and boxers. He kicked the shoes he was still wearing and heard Ken chuckle against his skin - the vibrations going down his spine - and he was quick to get rid of his own shoes too.

  Mark sighed when Ken backed away, he missed the contact, but took the chance to stare. Ken’s muscles stretched and retracted underneath his painted skin. Mark was a strong guy, but no doubt those arms would take seconds to control him, manhandling him on that bed without giving him the chance to fight back. He let out a soft groan, feeling his pants tighter than ever.

  The other smiled down at him, taking notice of that.

  “Let’s take these things off, shall we~?” Ken said, his hands reaching for Mark’s pants, pulling down the zipper. “Already so hard, hm, Markimoo?”

  Mark took in a shuddering breath, his body shaking as Ken touched his bulge teasingly.

  “T-take yours off too…” The words took sometime to come out, but he said them eventually.

  Ken kept the smile, and pulled his hands away, much to the other’s annoyance - but all he did was let out a soft, needy whimper. The bigger man was fast, pulling off his pants and underwear in one go and Mark couldn’t help but stare.

  He had seen Ken naked before, but not in such plain sight. Damn, he was huge. How the fuck did Felix manage to take that all in…? Well, if the Swede could do it, so could him. He licked his lips and moved on the bed.

  “Mark?” Ken asked, standing naked by the foot of the bed, watching as Mark crawled over to him.

  “I want to blow you.” He said as a matter of fact, reaching for Ken’s hip and keeping a hand there as he came closer.

  “Well, I’m not going to stop you.” Ken chuckled.

  Mark licked his lips, wrapping his fingers around Ken’s already hard member and stroking it, pulling the skin back, hearing as Ken groaned above him. Long and thick, fuck, Mark wanted it inside of him. _But not now, calm down, Mark, jeez, talk about needy…_ , he reprimanded himself, even though he knew it had been so long…

  He came closer, licking it in the same way he used to do with Jack, leaving kisses on the side and licking it from the base to the head. He heard a soft groan above him and took this as a hint to move further.

  He put the tip on his lips and slowly pushed past it, taking Ken's dick little by little. Mark didn't have the most sensitive of gag reflexes like Jack did, but still he tried to be careful; he could take his boyfriend's dick very well, but Ken’s was way bigger than what he was used to.

  “Oh, fuck, Mark…” Ken groaned, looking down as his member disappeared inside Mark's mouth, and it was quite the view. “Fuck, your good… I'm a bit jealous of Jack now…”

  Mark couldn't help but chuckle slightly when hearing it, the tremors making Ken moan louder this time. He tried getting more of the other inside, gagging slightly when he pushed a bit too far. He pulled back, before taking it all in again, feeling his eyes water a little with the pressure against his throat.

  Ken moaned, resting a hand on Mark's red hair, and just keeping it there. Mark took this as a sign to continue, slowly finding a rhythm.

  He sucked Ken softly at first, becoming rougher as the other moaned and groaned above him, his deep voice making Mark shake. Ken was noisy, he noticed. It was a change in pace, Jack was normally very silent - which would be a surprise to anyone, that _the_ Jacksepticeye was silent.

  “Ooh, yes, that’s nice…” Ken muttered at some point, pulling the other’s red fringe out of his face, to see it better. His hips bucked slightly, making Mark moan against his dick. “Your mouth feels so good…”

  Mark’s body shook with those words, and his hand slid down to his own member, pumping it in time with the bobbing of his head.

  “Hm…” Ken hissed above Mark, before backing away a little. “Ok, Mark, enough…” Said man looked up at him and pulled away, licking his lips covered in spit and pre-cum.

  “What’s wrong?” He asked, a bit worried.

  “Nothing, man, you’re amazing, seriously.” The bigger one chuckled. “Let’s just move things on, yeah? I want to fuck you, Mark, I really do. What do you say?” He said those words to rile Mark up, and the red-haired knew that very well. Mark nodded. “Ok, lay down, yes?” Ken said, reaching for the nightstand.

  Mark did as told, watching as Ken retrieved a condom and lube from one of the drawers.

  “Can I lube you or do you want to do it?” Ken asked.

  Mark blinked once or twice, taking a while to process.

  “Oh, no, you can do it…” Thinking about those big fingers touching him, stretching him, actually made Mark shake with expectation.

  “Ok then.” Ken chuckled, pouring some of the clear liquid on his fingers. Mark opened his legs, giving the other full access.

  Ken pressed his hand over Mark’s balls, smearing them a little bit with the lube - Mark hissed at the cold sensation - before he finally reached for Mark's ass.

  Mark groaned as he moved his hips, pressing their cocks together as Ken continued playing with his ass, big lubed fingers pushing by his opening and pressing inside.

  “Ken…?” He called.

  “Yeah?” Ken asked, his face still buried on Mark's neck, kissing and biting the skin around there.

  “C-can I ride you?” Mark asked, thrusting his hips up once again, wanting to feel it better, wanting to feel _more_.

  “I don't know… Can you?” Ken joked, pulling away to smirk at the other.

  Mark huffed with a smile, feeling a bit annoyed with the lack of contact when Ken backed away.

  Ken waited as Mark sat beside him so he could finally lay down again. And Mark was soon sitting on his lap.

  It was a nice view, for both of them. Ken specially. He liked Mark's stance above him, the slight arch of his back as Ken's hand held onto his hips was just so enticing. He thrusted up just a bit, pressing against Mark.

  The red-haired moaned, pressing down too, leaning over the other to kiss him. He had to be honest with himself, he liked Ken's kisses, they were hot, sexy, dominant, overall just overwhelming. He wanted more.

  They stayed like that for a while, making out as hands traveled up and down each other's bodies. Mark was so lost on the moment, on the lust and the goosebumps that ran over his body whenever Ken kissed him back, he even forgot what he wanted to do.

  “Mark…” Ken called once they stopped to breath. He thrusted again, pulling Mark down on him, getting a moan from the other.

  “Calm down, Ken…” Mark said, feeling a bit lightheaded, honestly, it was a nice feeling.

  “I don't need kisses.” Ken said as they broke off another kiss. “I need sex.”

  Mark moaned as big fingers grabbed his buttcheeks, kneading them and pulling them apart teasingly. Mark wanted it too.

  He finally pulled away from Ken’s lips, reaching for the lube beside them on the bed and running it over Ken's dick, the groan the older man gave being enough to make him quicken his actions.

  Mark threw the lube bottle aside and lined Ken's dick to his already stretched opening and, slowly, lowered himself. A long, broken whine escaped him as he felt being stretched open for the other. If Ken seemed big before, now he felt way bigger.

  He felt Ken's hands on his hips, pulling him down.

  “I… I can do it…” Mark groaned.

  “Can you?” Ken smirked and stopped pulling, letting his hands rest on the tanned skin.

  Mark lowered himself more and more, moaning as Ken pressed inside him, so big, it was stretching him so wide! He could almost swear he would cum just from that.

  “Oh…” Ken hissed underneath him. “Good job, Mark, you took me all the way in...”

  Mark tried to chuckled, feeling a warm feeling on his chest when hearing those words, but a groan was all he was able to let out as Ken moved his hips, thrusting inside him just a little bit.

  “Aah…” He let out, tentatively thrusting his hips, feeling Ken moving inside him. Mark moved again, and again, resting his hands on the other’s chest for support. “Oh... Oh, my God…!”

  Slowly, moving his hips faster and faster, he started losing it. All this time without sex, with nothing but his hands and his toys, it all came crashing down in neediness and sexual frustration.

  “Ah! F-fuck, Ken, y-you’re big…!” He moaned, and the moan that left him as Ken started thrusting too was pretty much sinful. “Ooh, yes...”

  Ken grabbed Mark's tanned hips a bit too harshly, strong enough to leave marks, as he tried to keep up with the other.

  “Shit, Mark…” Ken hissed, slightly taken back by Mark's strength even though he knew he shouldn't be.

  He watched as Mark bounced up and down on his cock, eyes closed tightly, hair a mess, completely lost; his muscles tensing as he moved his hips skillfully, fingers grabbing Ken's chest for support. Ken accepted that Mark should enjoy that position very much, and probably so did Jack.

  Ken decided to change his angle a little bit...

  “Ah! K-Ken! F-fuck me, please!” Mark cried out, eyes closed tightly, a pleading expression on his face. “Please, please…!” Mark was noisy, very noisy, whimpering, whining, moaning, screaming at every touch. No wonder Ken and Felix could always hear when Jack and Mark were up to something, even though some rooms away.

  “Like this?” Ken thrusted deeper, being rewarded with a half scream. “Oh, yeah, you enjoy it like this, hm?”

  “Y-yes! Yes, yes!” Mark threw his head back, fumbling with his words, messing them with moans and groans.

  “Gosh, you're so fucking sexy, Mark…” Ken groaned.

  Mark moaned louder, his dick twitching when hearing the compliment; just as Jack used to say to him, he was always such a slut for compliments.

  Jack… He closed his eyes, thinking about Jack. But no guilty feeling appeared this time, no. Instead, he imagined Jack right there, with them, not joining, just watching.

  Mark could practically see Jack’s hand going up and down on his own dick, groaning ever so softly as he watched his boyfriend riding their friend’s cock, a smile on his pink lips.

  He could practically hear Jack’s voice in his head, throwing praises at him, calling him all those sweet little names that made Mark's breath hitch…

_Yeh look so pretty like that, luv’… Ye're ridin’ him so good, Mark, so nice..._

  And that was enough to throw him over the edge. With a loud moan, Mark finally came, still thrusting against Ken as he rode his orgasm out.

  And not too long later, Ken followed suit, throwing his head back against the pillows and grabbing Mark's hips tightly as he came inside him.

  Mark stayed still, swaying a little bit, as the heat and the rush subdued, he took a deep breath, taking a while to notice the words being directed at him.

  “Huh? What…?” He looked down.

  Ken reached a hand to Mark's shoulder, keeping him still as he swayed.

  “Hey, you ok?” He asked genuinely worried, but showing a smile when seeing his friend’s dazed face. “Want to lay down?”

  “Hm… Yes…” Mark chuckled a little bit, noticing how thinking was a bit difficult after their intense scene.

  Ken moved, helping Mark out of his lap and to the bed, making him lay on one of the sides.

  Slowly, the red-haired felt his mind coming back to earth. That was… Wow...

  “So…?”

  “What?” Mark turned his head to the side.

  “Have you decided if you’re polyamorous or something?” Ken asked, fiddling with his cellphone and not really looking at Mark. “I thought you were wondering that today, when you were asking about my thoughts on it.”

  “I… Did I…?” Mark was confused. Had he told Ken about that? He remembered asking the other if he was polyamorous, but not telling that he was wondering if he, Mark, was one! Truth be told, his mind was a bit fuzzy after all that crazy sex.

  He thought about it. Did he love Ken, or Felix, or anyone…? He stared at the other man as he continued looking down at his cellphone. No… No, he didn't love anyone else, he didn't feel for any other man, or woman, even half of what he felt for Jack.

  It was just Jack. The Irishman was the only one who made his heart beat faster for no reason at all, the only one who made him sigh no matter what he did, the only one who took his mind when he thought of love and commitment.

  Of course it was just him, he remembered Jack on his mind from some minutes ago, smiling at him, face flushed, talking to him. It made his chest warm and his face even more. And he knew that only Jack had this power over him.

  Just _Sean_.

  Yes, sex with Ken was fucking amazing, and Mark remembered all he wanted was to continue kissing him no stop, but there were no romantic feelings behind this desire. Ken was just a good kisser.

  “No…” He said finally. “I'm not.”

  Ken hummed with a nod, and put down his cellphone for a moment, smiling at his friend.

  “Well, hope you're feeling better knowing the answer then.” He said and reached a hand. “I'm glad to have been of help.”

  Mark chuckled at that and they shook hands as if settling a deal.

  “Thanks, man.” He nodded. “And thanks for… The sex. It was good.”

  “Hmhm, I think it was better than _good_.” Ken smirked and Mark laughed quite loud, he wasn't embarrassed now, how could he be?

  “Ok, ok, it was great.” He nodded, looking up at the ceiling. There was silence between them for a bit, and Mark was thankful, even though he found himself muttering: “It honestly helped me clear my mind a bit…”

  He still didn’t _understand_ how someone could romantically love more than one people at a time, but it didn't matter if he did or not. It was just a different way of being than the one he was used to, he didn't need to understand, he needed to just accept and respect. He couldn’t change Jack or Felix and, honestly, he didn’t want to.

  “Hey...” Ken brought him back from his thoughts. “Are you still worried that Jack is going to leave you for Felix?”

  Mark was taken by surprise. Was he still worrying about it?

  “No, no, I’m not.” He shook his head and as he said those words, he was totally sure. “I just… I was just thinking about those two. I mean, I don’t understand how it works for them, but what can I do?” He shrugged. “They’re happy, I’m-- _We’re_ happy. And… Everything is sorta settled between us, so, honestly, I think I’m good.”

  “Yeah...” Ken nodded with a smile. “Oh, by the way.” He reached for something on the nightstand, which happened to be Mark’s phone. “Here, I think I heard it chime some time ago.”

  Oh, yeah, Mark remembered that he got a notification. He opened his messages, and quickly clicked on the one Jack had sent him, being able to see it fully.

 

 _Séan <3:_ **Hey. I love you. Never doubt that, Markimoo. <3 <3 <3**

 

  And, attached to it, was a photo of Jack smiling at the camera in that sweet way that made Mark’s heart jump on his chest. And he wore the red shirt, the one Mark had bought one year into their relationship; it was meant to be Mark’s but Jack took it to himself, Mark didn’t complain though, it looked good on him, a bit bigger around his smaller frame. The shirt was slightly worn when compared to other clothing from that time, but that was because Jack simply loved wearing it. And Mark loved seeing him wearing it.

  Mark smiled.

  He typed.

  
_Mark:_ **I love you too, Séan. <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who is not polyamory (or monogamic, truthfully), I cannot say I fully understand it or, if by chance, the boys in the fic fit it.  
> I did some research, but I apologize if I haven't written it correctly.  
> Just wanted to point it out.


End file.
